Adrenalina
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Agora que a guerra acabou, o que eles podem fazer?


Hyoga suspirou fundo, passando a mão entre seus cabelos dourados e mirou o pôr do sol a sua frente, na verdade com os pensamentos bem longe. Nem ao menos se moveu ao sentir um cosmo familiar se aproximando. Era quente, confortável, carinhoso, tal como seu dono, e Hyoga o odiava. Ou pelo menos era disso que tentava se convencer.

Ele não sabia quando tudo isso começou, quando os sentimentos começaram a se fundir, tornando-se impossível de diferenciar o amor da amizade, e como descobriu mais tarde, o amor do sofrimento. Ele sabia que ambas as emoções estavam relacionadas desde o princípio e por isso decidira não se importar, não se envolver... O cavaleiro de cisne conseguia congelar qualquer coisa, por que não seu coração? Já lhe bastara o sofrimento que o agonizava por não ter sido capaz de salvar sua mãe, já lhe bastava o aperto no peito cada vez que a levava flores. Já era o bastante.

O plano, porém, não foi um dos melhores. Poucos dias depois ele já estava pronto para arriscar sua vida por qualquer um de seus amigos, seus irmãos. Por Atena, por Saori. Por amor.

[i] Amor. [/i]

- Ei. – Shiryu aproximou-se, debruçando-se na bancada ao lado do amigo.

Hyoga nem respondeu, continuava perdido nas lembranças.

- Vou começar a achar que você não quer falar comigo, hein? – O moreno brincou, mas seu sorriso não alcançou os olhos. – Vamos lá. – Cutucou-lhe de leve o braço.

- Eu... – Parecendo ter acordado de um transe, o cavaleiro de cisne tentou sorrir. – O que você disse?

- Nada. – Shiryu balançou a cabeça. – Tudo bem?

- É, é, quero dizer... Você vai sentir falta?

- Do quê? – O cavaleiro de dragão parecia genuinamente surpreso.

- Acabou, as guerras, tudo.

- Eu acho que é bom, finalmente ter um pouco de paz.

- É, e tédio também. – Hyoga tentou rir. – Quero dizer, e a adrenalina de lutar?

- Como?

- Oh, não me entenda mal. Eu acho que é ótimo, de verdade. – Virou-se de costas, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão. – Só... O que vou fazer da vida agora? Virar um segurança como Tatsumi? –Fez uma careta.

- Eu vou voltar pra Rozan.

- Huh. – Assentiu com a cabeça. Novidade. – Então eu acho que vou voltar para a Sibéria.

- Por quê? – Shiryu tocou de leve o braço do cisne, que tremeu e o recolheu rapidamente.

- Porque... – Virou-se novamente para o céu, como se estivesse procurando uma desculpa. O tom rosa claro agora estava quase completamente extinto, abrindo espaço para um dourado perfurar as nuvens. – A aurora boreal é mais bonita. – Deu de ombros.

- Olhe, Hyoga, você. – Shiryu deu um passo a frente na direção do amigo, apoiando os dois braços em volta dele, encurralando-o completamente. – Você não precisa ir.

O loiro acabou por rir.

- E você precisa? – Sua expressão ficou séria de repente.

- O quê?

- Você precisa voltar pra Rozan. – Não foi uma pergunta. - Por quê?

- Eu... Eu cresci lá. – Tentou, meio confuso. – Eu não sei... Eu só, não tenho porque ficar.

- Oh. – Hyoga o empurrou com mais força do que pretendia. – Obrigado. – Debochou e andou rapidamente de volta para o quarto mas sentiu seu braço ser puxado de volta.

Isso tudo era estúpido, ele era estúpido não só pelo que sentia mas pelo que acabara de falar. Não fizera nenhum sentido, ele nunca se declarara nem nada, não tinha porque Shiryu saber e corresponder a seus sentimentos. Não tinha lhe dado nenhum motivo para ficar, nenhum. Então por que estava tão zangado?

- Solte-me. – Explicou entre os dentes.

- Olhe, Hyoga...

- Não, tudo bem. – Balançou a cabeça e tentou relaxar os músculos, respirando fundo. – Esqueça. Eu fui um idiota.

- Eu não entendi.

- Nem eu. Eu não entendo. – Era verdade. – Você pode... Soltar minha mão agora?

- Sim, claro. – Shiryu parecia extremamente desconfortável. – Mas... Não vá embora. - Quase suplicou.

- O que você realmente quer, Shiryu? – Sua voz falhou por um minuto, não querendo de verdade ouvir a resposta.

- Eu quero reformular. Eu não tenho motivo pra ficar, ainda. – Adicionou, olhando pra baixo. Quando finalmente levantou o rosto, mergulhou no azul dos olhos de Hyoga fixados nos deles. – O quê?

- Você quer um motivo? – Seus lábios dançavam perigosamente perto dos do moreno, quase como se estivesse zombando. – Eu vou te dar um... – Não conseguiu terminar a frase.

Shiryu tomou a boca de Hyoga com a sua, primeiro gentilmente, como se não tivesse certeza do que estava fazendo. Decidiu simplesmente experimentar, provar, tentar. – Eu quero tentar. – Sussurrou-lhe, as mãos subindo pelo pescoço do loiro, os polegares desenhavam pequenos círculos na pele macia do outro.

Hyoga não ouviu, as batidas de seu coração estavam tão altas que o ensurdeceu completamente mas mesmo assim ele riu.

- Parece que não vou mais sentir tanta falta assim da adrenalina.


End file.
